


Not Quite Perfect

by DirtyBrian



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: They don't have to be perfect, and it's okay if they have their doubts. They've spent a lot of time working up to this moment, and it's perfect enough for them. The morning after their first time.





	

Their first time was too awkward, too giggly and too uncoordinated to be deemed “spectacular.” That’s not to say that they didn’t enjoy themselves, they did so very much. And truth be told, their first time was very  _ them _ . They’d worked up to the moment at a snail’s pace, several dinners and movies, one excruciatingly anticipated first kiss and precisely four and one half couch makeout sessions. Their fifth session was interrupted by Ellie dragging him to her bedroom, not that he minded in the slightest.

No, their first time wasn’t picture-perfect, it wasn’t earth-shattering. But when Ellie woke the next morning, her back to his chest, she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. They hadn’t bothered putting on clothes after they were done, and she could feel his arm wrapped around her waist; his warm breath tickled her shoulder. They were molded together from shoulder to ankle, and she reveled for a moment how her soft curves fit so well into his lean angles.

He stirred slightly, and she wiggled against him, grinning when he made a soft , half-asleep noise.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” she whispered, and the noise rang out in the quiet morning air. He stiffened behind her and she felt him raise his head. All of a sudden, her mind was filled with doubt and fear. Did he regret last night? Had she done something wrong? Did he not like what he saw? He’d seemed to enjoy himself at the time, but now, in the morning light, would he look at her and decide she wasn’t pretty enough?

She started to move away from him, her doubts and insecurities reaching critical, but she was pulled flush against his chest. He nuzzled her shoulder with the bridge of his nose, and she could feel him relax once again.

“Mm, morning,” he mumbled into her hair, oblivious to her inner turmoil. “Sorry, forgot where I was for a ‘mo.” His arm was secure around her waist, and he inhaled deeply. Ellie giggled when he sniffed, no doubt having accidentally inhaled a strand or two of hair, and her doubt quieted for a moment. With a small amount of difficulty (he seemed reticent to loosen his hold on her, and she couldn’t bear to tell him to let go), she rolled over to face him and couldn’t stop the smile that threatened to split her face.

In a word, he was adorable in the mornings. His sleep-tousled hair stuck up at every imaginable angle, and he blinked at her sleepily, eyes half-shut. He looked so utterly out-of-it that Ellie couldn’t resist pressing a soft kiss to his lips, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. He smiled against her lips as he kissed back, neither one of them bothering to progress to anything further- this small moment was enough.

“Did you have fun? I mean…was everything all right?” she stammered when they broke apart, her hand on his chest.  She recalled how she’d been surprised at how lithe he was last night. She knew he wasn’t a bulky bloke, anyone could see that, but she was still impressed at how strong he seemed. She chewed on the corner of his mouth and watched the tip of her index finger traced the faint scar from his pacemaker surgery.

“Isn’t it obvious?” His voice was soft, and she could see a faint flush on his cheeks, a blush she knew was mirrored on her own face.

“Yeah, I mean, I just wanted to make sure you still think I’m--.” She ducked her head and pressed closer to him, burying her burning face in his shoulder, not bothering to finish her sentence.

“That I still think you’re what, Miller?”

“Really? You shag me and it’s still Miller?”

“Answer the question.” He paused for a moment, then added, “Ellie, please.”

She sighed, not wanting to argue. Not while his arms were still around her and she could feel his heartbeat under her fingertips. “That I’m still pretty. That I’m still someone you want to spend time with. That I’m not someone you were trying to lay and then never call again. Take your pick.” His eyes widened, and she felt incredibly guilty that she’d even brought it up. She wriggled free from his grasp and started to pull away. “Never mind, just forget it, yeah?” she mumbled, pulling the sheet around her.

“Oi, get back here,” he stretched and gently grasped her arm, pulling her back down on the bed. “Now you know I’m not known for being very…” he waved a hand in the air, wrinkling his nose, “eloquent. But just listen to me, all right Mill—Ellie?” She smirked and nodded, and he continued. “First off, I don’t know what bloody line of thinking made you think you’re not pretty but it’s just a load of bollocks. You’re gorgeous. Second, I had a really, really great time last night and I’d be very keen to have a repeat performance as soon as possible. Third, why would I not call you again? That would be stupid.”

He didn’t continue, just looked at Ellie expectantly, and she relaxed a smidge, shyly scooting back towards Hardy’s side of the bed. She’d just opened her mouth to apologize when he continued.

“And honestly, it should probably be me who’s making sure everything was all right, because god knows I haven’t been doing a lot of that lately.” He grimaced and unconsciously touched his pacemaker scar. The rest of Ellie’s doubts melted away and she snuggled close, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest.

“You were wonderful, Alec.” He made a noise in the back of his throat at her use of his first name, but made no move to stop her. She took that as consent enough to use it in the future. “In fact, I believe you just mentioned something about a repeat performance. Do you know when you might have time for that?” She slipped a leg in between his, sidling even closer so that their bodies were flush against each other.

“I-ehm-I might have some time to take care of that immediately, if you’re available?” His voice was breathy, and she could tell that she was affecting him. Her face broke out into a wide grin, and she tilted her head up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“I happen to be free all morning, sir,” she murmured cheekily, and he looked down at her.

“Sir? You’re playing a dangerous game there, Detective Sergeant.” His eyes glimmered and she pulled him down for a hard kiss, a smile still lingering on both of their lips.

Their second time wasn’t picture-perfect either. But it was perfect for them. 


End file.
